More Than This
by OneHarlowPierce
Summary: PP1 AU: Get In. Get Out. That was her plan. She could survive a year in Barden if it meant a free ticket to LA. But alas, her plan changed. She was sure her life would've been easier if it weren't for the redhead that decided to steal her heart. Or the secret she'd been keeping from her friends all year long. She had mastered the double life. But maybe, it was time to come clean...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This might look familiar to some of you. That's because i had posted this story with a different title and description but i deleted it. I decided to reupload this because everything looks better when it's done properly, right? And i feel much better about going with my original plan soooo... round 2!_

 _Thanks to **sugarlandaddict23** for helping me out with this. Honestly, you're a lifesaver!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything you might recognize._

* * *

" _Is she okay?... No it's fine I'm setting up my stuff… You should be doing homework if she's asleep… No… Dude! Just stop talking… Alright I'll tell him. See you on Friday"_ Beca sighed, hanging up her phone as she continued to shuffle the mixing equipment on her desk.

"Campus Police! Hide your wine coolers!" she had to roll her eyes because, of course, her father had to come and embarrass her. "I'm kidding! It's just your old man, making a funny" Warren stated as he stepped into the room, looking at her expectantly.

"Chris Rock everybody" she muttered sarcastically "This is ridiculous".

"Hey there, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Warren Mitchell, her dad. I teach here…" He smiled awkwardly as Kimmy-Jin refused to acknowledge him.

"So, when did you get here? How did you get here?" She rolled her eyes again as he took a seat on her bed, eyeing her equipment with disdain.

"Bailey is letting me use her car. I didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How's the step monster by the way?"

"And Bailey's stepfather let you? Sheila is fine by the way, she's in Vegas at a conf-"

She turned to face him, stopping his response, "Oh dad, I don't actually care, I just wanted to say 'step monster'. And for the record, Bailey's stepdad is actually pretty fucking awesome, thank you very much" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that's nice. Have you been to the quad?"

"No dad, I haven't. I don't wanna be here! I need to go to LA, find a job and start paying my dues…"

"Beca, DJ'ing isn't a profession, it's a hobby"

She took a deep breathe, because she was sure this was the hundredth time she's explained her dreams to him.

"I don't… I wanna be a music producer, dad. It's not the same!"

"You are getting a college education, Beca. For free, might I add. You need one if you want to-"

"I'm going to the Activities Fair!" Kimmy-Jin suddenly snapped, moving towards the door and Beca decided to take her lead.

"Me too! I'm out with my super nice roommate Kimmy-Jin"

She was glad for the distraction, because dealing with her father was not something she was looking forward TO. And four years of Warren Mitchell minding her life? No thank you.

Kimmy-Jin had basically sprinted to the Korean Students Association table, and quite honestly, she didn't mind. It was pretty obvious her roommate absolutely despised her. It was just her luck.

"Becaw!" she groaned, turning around to face her best friend Jesse and a boy she had never seen before approaching her, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Beca! This is Benji, my roommate. Benji, this is Beca, my best friend. Is your roommate here?"

"Nice to meet you Benji… And yeah… She hates my guts. But whatever… What are you nerds up to?"

"Looking for a club to join! Are you joining one?"

"I'll pass. I'm just running away from my dad" she said giving him a pointed glance.

"You already saw him?" he winced sympathetically, "That sucks"

"Whatever, see you around. Nice to meet you Benji" she took a few steps before turning to them again "Jesse! Bailey wants her Twilight movies back!"

"Beca!" he whined, and she was sure she heard him swear to Benji that he only saw one for research.

She snickered before walking away from them, looking around, stopping briefly as she got a text, a smile spreading across her face as she eyed the picture Bailey had sent her. Shaking her head, she replied quickly before moving to the next booth.

She was distracted looking around and nearly jumped out of her skin as a redhead suddenly stopped in front of her, basically thrusting a flyer in her hands.

"Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?" The girl asks excitedly.

Beca had a hard time holding back a smile, something about the girl was… special. She kept on talking, but quite honestly Beca wasn't listening, she was slightly mesmerized by this stranger's blue eyes and fiery red hair, and Beca was lucky to barely catch her last question.

"Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" the girl asked with such a hope, Beca honestly felt bad for turning her down.

"Sorry, I don't even sing, but good luck I guess"

She moved past the girl and her blonde friend, who she just noticed was glaring dagger at her. She kept walking around, and eventually signed up to work at the radio station before moving back to her dorm. Luckily, Kimmy-Jin wasn't there, so she took advantage to finish settling in before grabbing her laptop and Skyping her sister.

" _Beca! Is Barden as lame as I think it is? No. Wait. Don't answer that. Dad works there, of course is lame. How was moving day?"_ the girl asked through the screen and Beca had to laugh, her enthusiasm and happy persona always amused her.

"Yeah, it is. Dad came by earlier, he's dead set on forcing me to get a degree. At least I won't suffer alone with Jesse here" she carefully placed her laptop on the bed as she moved to boot her mixing equipment, preparing to start working on a new mash-up.

" _Did you tell Jesse I want my Step Up movies back?"_

The brunette smirked, turning to face her sister "I might have shouted at him to give you your Twilight movies back. In the middle of the Activities Fair. Should've seen his face!"

" _Dude! You are evil and I love you, but I honestly hope Ry doesn't have your evil streak. There's only so much Jesse and I can handle."_

"I know. Why are you so dramatic now? I liked you better when you were tough," she stuck her tongue out as Bailey huffed on the screen "How's Ry?"

" _She's with mom right now, I can do the diaper and feeding just fine but bath time is so not for me!"_

"I can't believe you are still afraid," she snorted, lifting an eyebrow as she glanced at the screen.

" _Like you can talk, you were afraid she'd choke while eating!"_

"Dude! That's more likely to happen than her drowning during a bath!" she laughed, stretching out on her chair just as the door opened, revealing Kimmy-Jin and her unnerving glare.

"My roommate's here, I gotta go. Give Ry a kiss for me, I'll try to drive up there as soon as I can. Good night Bailes!"

She closed her laptop and put on her headphones, turning towards her desk computer and hoping the four years she was supposed to spend in this hell hole would simply fly by.

/

"So… How was your first month?" Jesse asked as he started stacking CDs on one of the many shelves the radio station had, glancing at Beca as she frowned.

"Uh... I made it through most of my classes without wanting to kill myself, that's good right? And I managed to get a job in the coffee shop just outside campus, so if you can't find me here, I'll be there"

"When are you going to home?"

"On Friday, I think. I've wanted to go since the first week but yeah, it wasn't happening… Can you believe it's been a month?"

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long to be honest," he smirked and she rolled her eyes, punching his shoulder.

"Jerk! Anyways, I wanted to drive there on Thursday night but dad decided he wanted me over for dinner. I'm just dying to go," she grimaced, and Jesse winced right along.

"Want me to tag along? I haven't seen Freddie in ages"

"As much as I'd love seeing you teach my brother a bunch of useless facts, it's a bad idea."

She turned around as Luke walked in, handing Jesse yet another box of CDs, before disappearing behind into the booth again.

"This sucks, I wanted to play music"

"You'll get there. Your mom said you would and that you'd be huge, so you better get me an autograph of Taylor Swift once you do"

"Why do you even like her, I will ever know…"

They spent most of the afternoon stacking whatever Luke wanted them to before being finally dismissed, and the duo made it to their dorms right before sunset. Most of Beca's week went by like that, her time was split between the station, the shop, and the occasional class she cared enough to attend before she submerged herself in her mixes. But of course, that didn't go unnoticed by her father. So after snooping around with her professors, and suddenly cancelling their dinner plans, he figured a call was enough to add yet another condition to her stay at Barden.

 _*Join one group on campus, Becs. And if by the end of the year you still don't wanna be here, I'll help you move to LA. But I really need to see it!*_

Of course she had to join a club; it was like he forgot she didn't have much time to spare. But if she would get to LA faster than expected, she could endure. Having finished her classes for the day, Beca had exactly two hours before her shift at the coffee shop started, so she decided to take a shower. She would get back from the shop late at night and would drive to the Frentze residence first thing in the morning, if she could escape dad-radar.

" _You shout it out… but I can't hear a word you're saying…"_ she sang as she moved into a shower stall, hanging her shower caddy and towels by the entrance. She was so engrossed in the song that she didn't even realize someone was standing behind her until they spoke.

"You can sing!"

Beca spun around so fast she almost lost her balance, barely holding in a shriek. It was the redhead from the Activities Fair, and she was very much wet. And Naked. _Fuck_.

"Dude!" she yelled, tugging the shower curtain to try and cover herself, to no avail, as the girl simply ripped the curtain open again, beaming at her.

"How high does your belt goes?"

"My what? Oh my god!" she turned away from the redhead; trying to cover her parts with whatever she could latch her hands onto, because this was mortifying.

"You have to audition for the Bellas!" the girl smiled, excitedly.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk!"

"You have to consider it! One time, we sang back for Prince once, his butt was so tiny, I could hold it with like one hand"

"Seriously? I'm nude" the redhead was crazy, she decided right then. And hot. Insanely hot.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

"You know David Guetta?" she turned sideways to give the girl a semi-impressed look.

"Of course! Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam. My _lady_ jam" the redhead said with a wink.

"That's… nice?" she grimaced, because who says that?

"It is! That song really builds…" Okay, this girl was trying to kill her. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Gross."

"Would you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!"

"Not for that reason, yet… I'm not leaving until you sing so…" the redhead sighed.

"What? Oh god…" Trying to control the blush she knew was creeping up; she turned sideways to glance at the redhead, trying her best to avoid looking at the naked body in front of her she began to sing.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.

Fire away, fire away.

Ricochet, you take your aim.

Fire away, fire away.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am Titanium.

Shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am Titanium."

The girl simply stood there smiling, and Beca struggled with keeping her eyes up and away from her naked body, but failed miserably, it seemed.

"Are you uncomfortable? I'm pretty confident about all of this," the redhead waved her hands in front of her body.

"You should be" she cleared her throat, avoiding the girl's eyes.

"I'm Chloe, by the way. See you at the auditions! They are on Monday!" she winked and stepped out of the shower, closing the curtain behind her.

 _Okay. What the hell just happened?_

Deciding not to dwell on it much, she quickly finished her shower and basically ran to her dorm. Thankful her roommate wasn't around, Beca began putting on her shop uniform and then dashed out to her car, because thanks to her impromptu session with Chloe, she is now late for work.

Chloe. That girl was something else for sure.

She managed to make it to the shop only five minutes late, and was not surprised at all when half way through her shift Jesse showed up, giving his order and planting himself on the counter in front of her.

"The acapella auditions are on Monday! Benji and I will try out for the Trebles… Wanna tag along?"

"I don't think I'll be here…"

"Becaw! C'mon! You know almost as much as I do that you have to be here on Monday if you don't want your dad going off on you."

"He can't really go off on me for taking my responsibilities seriously" she rolled her eyes, deciding against mentioning her little incident with Chloe for now. "But fine, I'll go and give you guys some moral support to thank you for taking all the Friday shifts at the station for me"

"Yes! You are the best!" Jesse basically jumped over the counter to give her a hug before running out of the shop. She would never know why on earth she had to be friends with him, but she wouldn't trade him for anything.

* * *

 _ **AN2:** As i said before, this will follow PP1's storyline to a certain point. Eventually things will start changing and hopefully, next chapter will be up next weekend! Maybe sooner, who knows. Thanks for stopping by to read/review this! I appreciate it! -OHP_


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, thanks to **sugarlandaddict23** for helping me out with this!_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything you might recognize from it._

* * *

Beca groaned as she finally stopped the white VW Golf in front of the Frentze residence. Her neck was sore and her back was killing her, her four hour drive turned into a six hour one after an accident turned the highway into a parking lot. She was hungry, and she wanted to sleep, but none of that mattered now.

Grabbing her laptop bag from the backseat, she quickly hurried up the steps and unlocked the door. As she entered the house, a smile broke out across her face at the smell of Elise Porter-Frentze's homemade lasagna. She had barely placed her bag by the door when the woman in question appeared in front of her, wrapping her in a hug.

"Beca! Sweetie I'm glad you made it! I missed you so much! They are upstairs, go and freshen up, I'll serve the food when it's ready" the woman said, ushering the girl inside.

"Elise, I was gone for literally a month. Vacations with Grandpa Mitchell lasted longer last summer, don't be dramatic" she laughed as the woman huffed "We'll be down in a few."

"Alright, go on."

Beca didn't have to be told twice, she took the steps two at a time before stopping in front of her bedroom door. She could her giggling and noises behind it and it made her smile.

"I sure hope you are not corrupting my daughter," Beca stated as she opened the door, laughing as she saw her sister sprawled on the floor, one hand on the back of the baby as she held onto her aunt's legs, babbling.

"Nah. She's your kid, she came corrupt," Bailey laughed, sitting up as Beca approached them on the floor, chuckling at the baby's delighted expression upon seeing her mom.

"Hi Ryland" Beca cooed, lifting the baby and cuddling her to her chest, "I missed you baby."

"Hey, I'll go down to help mom, come down when you are ready," the younger girl stood up, lightly shoving her sister's head before walking out, leaving mother and daughter alone for a while.

The five month old rested her head in the crook of her mother's neck, sighing contently. Beca couldn't blame her; she missed her little girl too.

"This will be over soon, baby. And then you'll be with mama most of the time," Beca ran her hand through her daughter's soft blond hair, taking in her baby scent "I might talk your grandma into taking you to campus. You'll like all the music going on."

Beca wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor playing and cuddling with Ryland, but they must've drifted off because the next thing she sees is Bailey shaking her lightly, her daughter nowhere to be seen.

"Food's ready. I put Ry on her crib since she fell asleep on you. Let's go."

Bailey helped pull Beca to her feet and made their way to the door, Beca stopped to plant a kiss on her daughter's forehead before trailing behind her sister down the steps.

"John! Hey!" She greeted as she saw her stepfather seated at the head of the table, a coffee mug in his hand.

"Beca!" he smiled, standing up to give her a side hug, "I went up but you and Ry were asleep, I figured it was best if I didn't wake you, I heard the roads were awful today."

"Yeah, but I made it anyways."

The family sat around the table, sharing jokes and stories about the day and Beca honestly felt nostalgic. Sure, she had only been gone for a month, and she missed her daughter the most, but having her family around was something she secretly longed for during that time. Maybe it was because her roommate was less than welcoming.

"Hey, Jesse sent your DVDs, they are in the car," Beca told her sister as the conversation continued around the table.

"Awesome. I'm taking the car to get new wheels tomorrow, so if you could, like, avoid scratching them against the curbs at Barden. I'd really appreciate it."

"What happened to your Civic again?" she retorted, a smirk in place as the younger girl huffed.

"Hey! The fucking truck jumped the divider! I had nowhere to go! Be glad I'm still here," she pouted causing Beca to laugh.

"Bailey Mitchell you did not just curse at the table," Elise turned to the girls, shaking her head with amusement. "Beca don't rile her up."

The brunette raised her hands in surrender as her sister sat still pouting.

"I'll always be thankful that you are here, weirdo," Beca said after a moment, shaking the awful image of the accident out of her head. "But I really liked that car," she laughed and Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Me too, but I got a newer one now. That _you're_ driving. So there's that."

/

Beca spent most of the weekend bonding with her daughter, trying to make up for the time she knew she'd lost and would never get back. Sunday meant Beca had to drive back to Barden, and it seemed like Ryland knew her mom had to go, as she clings to her and cries whenever someone tries to take her.

"I feel like the worst mother ever," she stated as the baby cuddled to her chest. "I don't wanna leave her."

"I know sweetie, but it's a sacrifice you'll have to make. It's better now that she's a baby and doesn't fully know what's going on," Elise stated, moving around the kitchen as she made breakfast for the family.

"She's just… she's so young and I'm missing so much. I miss her. And I miss you guys. I hate that my dad has made up all these conditions for me to stay there."

"Warren has a point Becs. I have no doubt you'll make it in LA, you are terribly good at what you do, but if for whatever reason you have problems settling, having a degree will help you. You can't afford living like a roadie when you have a daughter to think about."

"I know… It's just… Can't I earn my degree and leave it at that? He now wants me to join a club on campus and socialize! It's like he doesn't remember I have a daughter I need to see and two jobs on top of classes and all that…"

"You're overwhelmed," Elise stated, knowingly. "Stay calm Beca, you've always known what to do. And I agree that joining a club could be good for you, you can't spend all your time in college with Jesse as your only friend. Did Warren choose the club for you?" Beca shook her head no. "Then join something you'll like. Bailey says there are plenty of music related activities on campus. Why don't you join one of those?"

"I'll see… My schedule is crazy."

"You'll find a way" Elise smiled, rubbing her arm. "Bailey brought the car back last night, so you are good to go."

Beca ran her hands over Ryland's hair, the baby having fallen asleep at some point, "I don't wanna leave her."

"Tell you what, John and I will drive Ryland to campus next week. How does that sound?"

"That'd be… awesome. Thanks Elise." "You're welcome, rebel."

After settling Ryland and saying her goodbyes, the drive back to Barden was fast and fairly uneventful. Beca was glad when she walked into her dorm room and found that Kimmy-Jin was still gone. She didn't fully understand the girl's problem, but she had far more important things to worry about than the fact that she likely had the world's most hostile roommate.

She decided to forego mixing that night in order to go to sleep early. She was thankful for her decision when Jesse decided showing up at her dorm at 9am on a Monday was acceptable.

"Becaw! Beca I know you're here! I saw Bailey's car! Becaw!"

She jumped out of bed and opened the door, almost ripping off its hinges, before grabbing Jesse by his shirt and pulling him in before he brought any more attention to himself.

"Jesse! What the fuck is wrong with you!" she punched his arm and he smiled sheepishly before sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Acapella auditions! You said you'd go with me and Benji" he smiled like an overexcited child "Also, I'm digging Bailey's wheels."

"They are like at noon dude, seriously?" she groaned, walking into the small closet to change out of her PJs. "And since when do you notice those things? It took you a month to realize I sold my old car, and that was only because your brother saw the guy driving it and asked."

"I will ignore your dig at my manliness and ask how the niece is."

"She's not your niece" Beca rolled her eyes, smiling even though he couldn't see her. "But she's fine, thanks for asking."

"If I marry your sister she will be. I'm practicing," he said seriously, and the brunette's face scrunched with disgust as she stepped back in the room.

"Dude, no! You are not… Jesse! That's my little sister for fucks sake!"

The boy laughed, because the face Beca was making was too much for him to keep the serious façade. She threw one of her boots at him as she moved to sit in front of her computer. She decided on a long sleeved grey Henley with black jeans and black boots (that she would put on before they go) and she had her hair pulled back on the top. She rolled her eyes as Jesse rubbed the spot her boot had hit in his arm.

"So, your disgusting comments aside, you came to my dorm at 9am to ask me about my daughter? Really?"

Jesse smiled, and Beca was sure that he would look charming if he weren't so damn annoying all the time, "Nope. They said we had to prepare a Kelly Clarkson song, I was wondering if you'd help me arrange it for my voice. Benji already figured out his stuff."

"And you couldn't ask him because…?"

"They told us last night, he had classes this morning. Beca, please! I'll buy you breakfast?"

"Fine, only because I'm starving."

The duo walked towards the café near campus she worked at and quickly ate their food before picking up some snacks and heading back to her dorm. It wasn't hard to help Jesse with the lyrical arrangement, but she quickly found out that everything else was harder than it seemed, especially since Jesse was apparently tone-deaf that day.

It was noon, and Beca found herself standing on the side of the stage, hidden by the curtain, watching as the auditions progressed. She saw Chloe and the blonde girl from the fair sitting on in the front row, along with members of the other acapella groups.

She smiled when Jesse came up, their adjustment of the song working perfectly for his voice, and she cringed slightly as Benji made some awkward comments after his. She had to admit that they didn't sound as bad as she thought they would. She was debating whether or not she should go in when the redhead caught sight of her and called her to stage, so she followed, smiling awkwardly.

"Hey… I didn't know we had to prepare that song," she stated and she'd swear she heard Jesse scoff somewhere. Jerk.

"It's okay, sing whatever you want."

She could sing Kelly Clarkson's song, she could arrange it in a second, but the look the blonde girl was giving her showed she was not amused by her unpreparedness, so she choose to annoy her even more.

"May I?" she pointed to the yellow cup holding the girls' pens.

"Sure."

Beca sat cross-legged on the stage and placed the cup in front of her, sighing before starting her song.

" _I got my ticket for the long way around_

 _Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

 _And I sure would like some sweet company_

 _And I'm leaving tomorrow, what'd ya say?_

 _When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"_

The redhead was beaming at her, and Beca couldn't help the strange feeling at the pit of her stomach, giving her an awkward smile in return, but the blonde was obviously debating if she should like her performance or not. Whatever, if she didn't get in she could at least tell her father she tried. She wouldn't lose sleep over this.

/

 _This is it. I'm dead_ , was the first thought that crossed Beca's mind when a hood was thrown over her head and her hands were tied in front of her. She started thrashing and tried to escape when she felt herself being shoved into the backseat of a car. She felt someone sit on her lap, and almost screamed when the body lay on top of hers.

"Beca, relax! It's aca-initiation!" Chloe whispered by her ear. Fucking Chloe. Of course they couldn't do things normally, no. They had to kidnap you and scare you shitless to do this.

"Was this really necessary? Ever thought what would happen if you caused someone to have a heart attack?"

"Aubrey is pre-med. Also, everyone knows how aca-initiation goes. No one told you?"

 _Right_. She was pretty sure the blonde bitch would let her die if it happened to her. She simply grunted at the girl and it was all the answer the redhead needed "Oh. Beca I'm so sorry! We thought you knew…"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with please."

/

Acapella groups were weird. If Jesse and Benji wanted to join in, then it was definitely weird. But she liked it. She was standing in the Bellas rehearsing space with all the other girls that made it and she couldn't help but smile slightly at their excitement. Sure, their oath was extremely weird and she wasn't even sure what Bella Woman thing she was supposed to uphold, but she could survive a year of this. She could do it, especially if Chloe was going to be a part of it. She was weird and had no idea what personal space meant, but there was something pulling her towards the girl, and she would not fight it for now.

As they made their way to Hood Night, she heard Aubrey mutter something about the prospect of scouting the groups they would be up against but if she was being honest, asides from the Trebles, Beca didn't really see how they could lose to them.

"Becaw!" she rolled her eyes as she saw Jesse approaching her, a cup on his hand as he climbed up the row of seats to stand in front of her.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or are you a Barden Bella?"

"Nope."

"You are one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable."

"You are pretty drunk right now; I don't think you are going to remember any of this," she laughed as she pushed on his chest, rolling her eyes at his drowsy look and the slight sway.

"Probably," he shrugged "Do you want a drink?"

"You know I don't drink."

"At least some water? C'mon! Enlighten me!" he cried out, fist in the air.

"Fine, go get me some water. Just stop embarrassing me already."

"You love me!"

She shook her head as Jesse tumbled down the stairs, and nearly jumped out of her skin as Chloe suddenly stood in front of her, pulling her forward so fast their faces almost crashed.

"Hi" the redhead smiled brightly, and Beca could tell she was already a bit drunk, "I'm so glad I met you. I think we're going to be very fast friends."

"Well, you saw me naked so…" she winked, and then chuckled when the girl walked off, saying something about getting her jiggle juice. She was so distracted by the girl that she barely noticed Jesse standing in front of her, handing her a red cup with water in it.

"You like that girl," he slurred and she rolled her eyes "That's why you joined."

"You know why I joined, idiot," she frowned for a moment. "Where's Benji?"

"Bumper didn't let him in," she looked at him, confused. Benji had a killer voice, what was wrong with that douche?

"That sucks. He's good."

"Yeah… Maybe when he's gone I can convince them to let him in" Jesse slurred, before turning around and suddenly shouting "We are the Kings of Campus!"

"Oh my god, you are absolutely drunk," she laughed. "I'm going to go before you embarrass me anymore. See you tomorrow. Don't be late or Luke will kill you."

"No! Don't leave me! Your new bossy boss is scary," he pointed at Aubrey glaring daggers at them and she rolled her eyes.

"Then let's go, weirdo. You have class in the morning too."

As they walked away, Jesse swaying next to her, she had to smirk, because she already knew Aubrey would be ripping her a new one tomorrow on their first practice.

"You're smirking. When you smirk you cause trouble."

"The Bellas oath says I shouldn't fraternize with you. She'll kick out whoever sleeps with a Treble."

"And you smirking because… _Oh!_ " Realization dawning on him before he busted out laughing, "She'll think we have something! Dude, you can't get kicked out!"

"I won't. She has no proof I did something right? It'll just piss her off."

"You're evil, Beca Mitchell. And I looveee yoouuu!"

"God, you are pathetic."

"But you looooveee meeee!"

"And I honestly don't know why."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks to everyone who has stopped by to read this, all the follows and faves, i really appreciate them! And i hope you guys enjoyed this one! -OHP


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go... Next chapter!

Again, thanks to **_sugarlandaddict23_** for cleaning this up for me. You're the bomb!

Disclaimer: I dont own Pitch Perfect or it's characters.

* * *

Beca woke up to Kimmy-Jin's obnoxious laughter as she spoke Korean on the phone, which she took as a clear indication that her day was going to utterly suck because as far as she knew, Kimmy-Jin was a robot that had no feelings at all. Checking her phone and finding out her first Bellas rehearsal would be right in between her last class and her evening shift at the coffee shop simply confirmed it.

She had gone through her classes with relative ease, until she lost track of time during lunch and thereby was late to her last class, which meant she got held back to discuss a project, which then caused her to be late to rehearsal. In all honestly, she was barely 3 minutes late, but it was enough for Aubrey to add a tally mark besides her name, because why not?

"You're late."

"I won't even bother telling you why," she shrugged, holding back the smirk she knew would form on her face after Aubrey huffed angrily. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and quickly took a peek at the photo Bailey had sent. Ryland was in a bouncer, wearing a black onesie and her hair in a Mohawk. The caption read "Good Luck Mama!" and she didn't bother hiding the smile before quickly typing an answer and tossing the device in her bag. She looked up to find Aubrey glaring at her and could only imagine who she thought was texting her. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Alright Bellas, listen up!"

Beca got the vibe that Aubrey was a dictator from Hood Night but it was simply confirmed today. A dictator, with a tendency to projectile vomit when stressed, none the less. After having dismissed two girls from the group in less than twenty-four hours (and glaring pointedly at Beca most of the practice, hoping she would give her an excuse to kick her out) she announced they would be doing a show at a frat party, before making them run, harmonize and walk in heels for two solid hours until she finally dismissed the group. Not that Beca minded much, since Chloe had been quite focused on teaching _her_ the choreography and she could admit to herself that receiving Chloe's sole attention was not terribly bad.

"Beca, a word."

Of course, why she thought the blonde would leave her off the hook today was beyond her.

"You'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the show."

"You don't really like me do you?" Stupid question Beca, she clearly doesn't.

"I don't like your attitude."

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner, for Jesse!"

"A what?"

"A toner, a musical boner. I saw you leave Hood Night together," Hook, line and sinker! Aubrey was completely sure she was seeing Jesse and boy wasn't she going to have fun with this.

"Okay, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me so…"

"You took an oath!"

"That oath cost you two girls _today_! You need me more than I need you!"

Beca spun on her heels, because she was going to be extremely late to the coffee shop if she didn't sprint for her dorm to change in the next three minutes.

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

"Yep, that's my dick!" She called over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the exit.

She could still hear Aubrey whispering to Chloe, and honestly? She doesn't even know how the redhead stands her.

She quickly made it to her dorm, changed and then ran out to her car, breathing a sigh of relief when she made it on time for her shift. Mrs. Poole was a nice woman and since most of her staff was full of Barden students, she knew they would sometimes be late, but that didn't mean Beca would risk getting fired. Mrs. Poole had already been nice enough to reduce her shifts while paying her the same amount of money after finding out about Ryland. She wouldn't push it.

 _Beca: Aubrey thinks we're dating or something. You better sleep with one of Benji's swords next to you._

 _Jesse: Beca! It's not funny! She's scary!_

 _Beca: Scary?_ _Try watching_ _her_ _attempt_ _to control Fat Amy. Now that's scary._

 _Jesse: Going to the shop?_

 _Beca: Already here… Planning to annoy me?_

 _Jesse: Don't I always?_

She rolled her eyes while pocketing her phone. Jesse was an idiot for sure.

/

The next Bellas rehearsal was as painfully boring as the last one. Aubrey had started out fine, seeing as they had all been on time, but soon went back in dictator mode when she started suggesting ideas to spice up the set list, going as far as snapping at Chloe for missing a note she could see the redhead was struggling with. So by the time they were dismissed, she was reconsidering ever joining the group at all.

"Listen up, we're far from ready for SBT's party, so we're doubling up! I want you here Saturday and Sunday, nine a.m. sharp!"

She should simply resign herself to the fact that the universe wanted to keep her away from Ryland, and that Aubrey would likely kill her in her sleep, but weekend rehearsals were something she was not going to do.

"Sorry Aubrey, but I can't do rehearsals over the weekends."

"I have your schedules, every single one of you is free, and you _are_ coming."

She let out a breath, preparing herself for the upcoming wrath, "I'm not. There's a reason I don't even have shifts at the station on weekends, I can't be here on those days."

"It's okay Beca; I'll catch you up on Monday before class," Chloe offered, wincing when Aubrey spun to face her.

"No Chloe, it's not! She keeps sabotaging rehearsals and now refuses to attend them?"

"Okay, I signed up to do this because Red over there is _very_ convincing and because my father basically forced me to join a group on campus. It might be a foreign concept to you Aubrey, but everyone here has a life that definitely doesn't revolve around you or the Bellas! And I'm sure as hell not disrupting my life for it, so either you agree to let Chloe catch me up on Monday or I'm gone and you find yourself someone new. Simple as that."

Beca turned around and grabbed her bag before storming out of the rehearsal room, knowing Aubrey wouldn´t really kick her out, since no one wanted to join the Bellas and her pride wouldn't let her call either of the dismissed girls. Sadly, as she left the rehearsal, she somehow managed to run into her dad because, why the hell not?

"Beca, hey! I went to your dorm last week but you weren't there," He asked, trying to give her a hug but she shrugged him off.

"I went back home to see Ryland."

He frowned for a moment "Right. I forgot… Did you join any club yet?"

"The Bellas. I just left rehearsals, now if you'd excuse me, there's a paper I need to catch up on before my shift at the station," she turned around to leave, but her dad called after her.

"Freddie wants to see you. You should stop by one weekend," she tried to keep the smile at bay at the mention of her youngest sibling. He was sweet, despite his parents.

"I'll see if I can make time during the week."

"Sheila kinda has his week planned for him. She doesn't like disrupting it."

Beca rolled her eyes, because of course Sheila wasn't letting the poor kid live his own life. Pathetic.

"That's too bad then. I've got to get going, I'll see you later."

She moved past him and quickly made it to her dorm, changing and managing to finish her paper before heading for the radio station, where Jesse was already waiting for her with a cup of coffee and donuts.

"You are the best," she spat out before chugging down half of the coffee.

"Uh oh, you're moody. What happened?"

"I tried to suggest new songs to Aubrey and she flipped," she shrugged and Jesse snorted.

"And you are surprised because…?"

"I wasn't done. Then she decided there would be Bellas rehearsals over the weekend. Needless to say, she didn't took it well when I said I wasn't doing them."

"And you're still a Bella?" Jesse asked, fake disbelief painted on his face.

"Hey! She needs my voice; she kicked two girls out after Hood Night. And Chloe said she'd catch me up on Monday."

"And I'm sure you're terribly sad about that," he laughed when she glared at him "Hey, I just call it like I see it."

"I hate you."

"I know; thanks for reminding me," he shrugged. "Listen, there's a party at the Treble house on Thursday and they're looking for a DJ, wanna do it? They are paying some good money."

"You losers have money to spare?" she asked, taking a smaller gulp of coffee this time, "I have a shift at the coffee shop in the morning and then I'll be here after the Bellas rehearsals."

"Party starts at like, ten. Annnnnd…. Wait for it… Luke won't be at the station on Thursday! Boomer is taking over and I talked him into letting us out early. Benji already said he'd come help us stack everything as fast as we can. C'mon Beca!"

She pondered the idea for a moment before finally agreeing. "Fine. But if I get kicked out of the Bellas for fraternizing, you better doubled up on the shifts you take for me here."

"Deal!"

/

When Thursday came around, Beca found herself doing absolutely nothing. She had finished her shift at the coffee shop, gone to class and then Bellas rehearsal (that was thankfully run by Chloe because Aubrey had some sort of family issue that required her to be out of town for the rest of the week) and when she got to the radio station, Boomer kindly informed her that Jesse and Benji had showed up two hours earlier than they should've and had stacked everything, so they were free for the night, and having already done her Treble-party mash ups, she had nothing left to do.

She had Skyped Bailey, and even managed to have a one-sided convo with Ryland before she dozed off, and now she was staring at the gaming console on Kimmy-Jin's side of the room wondering if it was worth having her hands cut off for touching it. She was _bored._

Beca decided to take a nap instead, because heaven knew she was exhausted, and got up just in time to have some dinner and get ready for the party. She put on a dark grey blouse with lace patterns in it, a black plaid skirt, with knee high black socks and her trusty combat boots. Her hair was pushed back in some sort of a faux-hawk, slightly tousled and her makeup was dark and smoky. She looked good, and she was considering using the same look for the Bellas show next week, if only to spite Aubrey for a few minutes.

She put on a leather jacket and grabbed her DJ'ing bag before walking out of her dorm. The Treble house wasn't that far off campus, but it was far enough that she wouldn't even try to get there, with her fancy mixing equipment, by just walking.

"Beca? What… Where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that?" Seriously? Her dad again? The Universe hates her, she's sure of that.

"Hi dad, how are you?" she replied sarcastically as she unlocked her car and placed her bag in the back seat "I'm off to a college party. I'm socializing, like you wanted me to."

"How do you have time for this but not your brother? Or me?"

"You had no time for me when you left us and moved three thousand miles away from Seattle," she spat, getting annoyed. He had the decency to look ashamed for a moment, "And you said so yourself, Sheila will not appreciate me turning up at your place during the week. Besides, it's a gig, and Jesse will be there as my watch dog so don't worry, you won't be getting another grandchild anytime soon."

"Beca…"

"Goodnight dad!" she stated as she got in the car, shut the door and drove away before he could say anything else.

By the time she arrived at the Treble house, it was packed and she wanted to roll her eyes at the awful music coming out of it, although maybe it was just Bumper singing loudly into a microphone that made her cringe.

"Becaw! You made it! Bumper is making our eardrums bleed," Jesse stated, opening her door and helping her out before grabbing her bag from the back seat, a routine they perfected over the last four years. Jesse was sort of her bodyguard/tech guy whenever she had a gig.

"Let's remix this business."

He led her to the makeshift DJ booth, and she smiled when she realized Jesse had set up almost all the equipment to Beca's standards; and all she had to do was add the few gadgets she brought along with her laptop. She hoped that doing a good job at the party would land her a few more gigs at DJ'ing off-campus. Exposure was always a good thing, especially in Atlanta with so many producers and artists hanging around.

She started her set, and ordered Jesse to hide any microphone Bumper could get his hands on while she worked. She would be on from eleven p.m. to one a.m. and then Donald was supposed to take over. It would give her plenty of time to sleep and then prepare to have her family over for the weekend.

She was almost thirty minutes into her set when arms wrapped around her from behind, and she almost elbowed the person until she caught a whiff of coconut and vanilla mixed with spiked punch. Chloe, of course. Chloe and her lack of boundaries.

"I didn't know you could mix! This is so cool! And you are soo good!" the redhead slurred in her ear, and Beca turned to see her glazed eyes and bright smile right on her face.

"Thanks! Um… Why are you here? Aubrey will have a fit if she sees you."

"Aubrey is not here. So we all decided to have fun!" Chloe waved her hands and Beca turned to see the rest of the Bellas hanging out in a corner, clearly a bit past the tipsy mark. "Plus, the oath said we couldn't get treble-boned, nothing about coming to their parties."

"Right, so…" she turned around to queue a few more songs before dragging Chloe towards the rest of the girls. Chloe had basically grinded against her the entire way to the girls, and she knew her cheeks were red as she spoke to some of them for a moment before she had to go back to the booth, ignoring the strange feeling in her stomach when she remembered the way Chloe wrapped herself around her.

Once her turn was up, she let Jesse pack up her stuff as she made her way back to the Bellas, rolling her eyes as Amy and Lilly downed three shots in a row.

"Hey, I'm leaving! Make good choices!" She frowned when she saw how drunk Chloe and Stacie were, it was almost comical, but she knew they would regret it in the morning. Good thing they didn't have Bellas rehearsal that day.

"Hey Jesse? Could you see that the Bellas make it to the dorms safely?" she asked as she sat in her car, Jesse closing the door for her.

"Will do, Becs! See ya later," he gave her a small wad of cash, before saluting and turning towards the party.

Maybe, Barden wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **AN:** So... a bit of progress with Beca and Chloe... We'll get there i promise... Who saw the Riff Off clip from PP3? I loved it and Beca being extra smooth cutting in Aubrey... i see you Becs!

Anyways, here an update, let me know what you thought! -OHP


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terrible, i know... But i did warn y'all about my terrible updating schedule. I think. I feel extra bad because my awesome beta _**sugarlandaddict23**_ got the next two chapters ready and i am posting just now. I'm sorry!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _All characters belong to Pitch Perfect._

* * *

"Have a good weekend," Kimmy-Jin stated as she grabbed her bags and moved towards the door.

"Thanks… you too?" she answered, taken aback. It was probably the first time the Asian girl ever addressed her in a non-hostile way since they started the semester.

For the first time in a while Beca was actually excited. She had been busy all week with classes, homework, her jobs and the Bellas rehearsals, but today Elise and John were driving down with Ryland and she honestly couldn't wait to spend time with her little rebel.

She had been mixing for a couple of hours when her phone's screen light up with a text. She smiled brightly before taking off her headphones and sprinting to the parking lot.

"Guys!" she smiled as she saw Elise, John and Bailey with Ryland clapping happily from her aunt's arms, all huddled near their SUV.

"Hey Becs!" John smiled, hugging her tightly before allowing Elise to do the same. She went to greet her sister but the man stopped her, "So… we did something…" he paused. "Don't get mad, but yeah… I'm sick of driving this one around," John smiled sheepishly as he pointed at Bailey and handed Beca a set of keys "See that black Audi A3? It's yours," he pointed to the car parked next to the Bailey's white Golf GTI she'd been using.

"What?" she looked at the car shocked, "Guys that wasn't necessary. I can use the bus here if Bailey needs her car"

"Nonsense, sweetie. You need a car to drive up every weekend. And you got rid of your old one for Ry. Enjoy it," Elise smiled, rubbing a hand on her back.

Before finding out she was pregnant, she used to have a car just like Bailey's, but decided to sell it in order to afford the things her baby would need, and had used the bus back home through most of her pregnancy, getting rides from Jesse and eventually Bailey whenever she needed them.

"Guys…" she was barely holding back her tears, and she was glad her sister knew of her aversion to crying.

"Can we like… go to your dorm?" Bailey asked, walking toward the entrance with Ryland still in her arms, "I wanna see where you live now… And this one is getting heavy."

"We brought some stuff for you, but they are in your car, so you can fetch them whenever you feel like it. There's enough to share with your roommate" Elise smiled, rolling her eyes at Beca's 'Not happening,' comment.

/

Beca had to admit that having her family come over was nice. She wasn't that far away from home like Stacie, who's from California, or Amy, who came from Australia, but she missed her family dearly, although she would never admit it aloud. So getting to see Bailey pretty excited to attend Barden the following year and looking into the prospect of even joining the Bellas put a smile on her face. And that was without including her daughter, because she knows Ry would make her smile any day, anywhere.

And being in a clingy mood, Ryland was more than happy to cuddle with her mom most of the time, but was currently perched on her aunt's lap as the girl toyed with Beca's mixing equipment. Her sister was into music as well, but she was more interested in playing instruments and doing covers than making herself a proper recording artist.

The group had spent a good part of the evening walking around campus and teasing Beca for her terrible dorm before Elise and John decided to go get some dinner and check into their hotel. The sisters stayed at the dorms with the baby, seeing as John had installed Ryland's playpen before leaving. She was having fun, and they were set on working on a few songs when a voice froze them in place.

"Beca?" Warren knocked, and both girls groaned. Bailey had made it clear she didn't wanted to see their dad during this trip, and as such, Beca had made it her mission to avoid their father during the week to prevent this from happening but after her gig last night, she was not surprised he'd come to make sure she was sober.

She was about to answer when the door opened, and the smile on his face turned into a shocked expression.

"Hey! Oh… What- Uh… What are you guys doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Hi dad, nice to see you. I'm pretty sure there's nothing in the Barden student code that prevents Beca from having family visit her on campus," Bailey stated, rolling her eyes at her father before turning around on Beca's chair, placing Beca's headphones on Ryland so she wouldn't be upset over the conversation she knew was about to take place.

"No, but you could've told me. You even brought her," Warren stated, having seen the child, which caused Beca to snap.

"Ryland can come here whenever they can bring her over. She's my daughter; I have a right to see her."

"Beca that's not what I mea-" he tried to talk but Beca didn't give him a chance.

"Then what is it?" she tried to hold back on the screaming, because she knew there were many students in the dorms nearby, but now she was livid. "Are you worried people will find out you have a grandchild? Or that Sheila will freak out?" she spat, angrily. "Don't worry, if you can keep from telling people I'm your daughter, no one will know how much of a shitty dad you are."

"Beca, that's not fair!"

"What do you know about fair? Bailey grab Ry and let's go, we're not staying here."

The younger girl gave her father a pointed look before the girls made their way towards the parking lot, hopping in Bailey's car and driving silently to the hotel Elise and John are staying.

Beca smiled sadly when Elise opened her hotel room door for them.

"Uh oh, I know that face Beca, what happened?"

"Dad and Beca being dickheads," came from the younger Mitchell as they made their way into the room and the adults rolled their eyes.

"Bailey…" Elise scolded, taking Ryland from Beca's arms.

"Seriously mom, the only thing I like about being his kid is that Beca is my sister. He's helpless when it comes to _her_ ," she pointed at her sister. "And she's awful when dealing with _him._ Would it really kill you to talk to him? Just once?"

Beca glared at her sister, and John took it as his cue to intervene before the girls started arguing with each other.

"Okay, this is where you and I go for a walk. C'mon Bailes, I saw a Taco Bell on the way here," he said, pushing the girl out of the door as she continued her rant, at a hushed voice.

"He's awesome. You are lucky you met him," Beca smiled at the retreating duo as she sat on the bed, sighing.

"I am. What did Warren do?"

"He didn't like seeing Ryland on campus. He probably doesn't want his colleagues to find out about her," Beca shrugged, caressing her daughter's cheeks.

"Did he say it?"

"Well, no. But-"

Elise sighed, "Beca, for the sake of your daughter you need to actually sit down and talk to him. Warren is not a stellar dad but, he's trying. He's trying really hard to reconnect with both of you."

"He left. He left me and my mom. He left all of us… I just can't- I won't fail Ryland like he failed us."

"I know you won't," the woman smiled, deciding not to push for now. "How was college this week?"

"I joined an acapella group the other day."

"You what?" Elise asked, shocked and it made Beca smile. "Didn't you say it was lame?"

"Jesse kinda dragged me and yeah… It's not that bad, I guess. Practices are annoying but it could be worse," she smiled. "The girls are pretty cool too; except for Aubrey, our captain. She's a dictator."

"Well, you've never liked authority."

"Ain't that the truth," the women laughed.

/

Their performance at Sigma Beta Theta's mixer was a disaster, to put it mildly, and Aubrey was livid. Beca was sure the girl was about to have a seizure, or one of her projectile vomit episodes the closer they got to their bus.

Somehow, Aubrey decided they would be singing telegrams as the money they usually got from SBT's party paid for their regionals trip, and then went on a rant, berating Chloe for fumbling her solo, which lead to Chloe revealing her struggle with vocal nodules, and how it was clear that she wouldn't be hitting those high notes any time soon.

She felt bad for the redhead, she was a little ball of happiness and everyone could tell that not being able to sing properly was affecting her, so Beca decided she'd try her hand at getting Aubrey to let her tamper with the arrangements, if not to modernize them, then to help Chloe.

But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, it seemed. Even when she made it clear she could simply alter the key of the song to help Chloe's vocals, Aubrey absolutely refused. She'd have to try harder at their next rehearsal.

"So… I've been thinking, and I wanna have a business minor," Jesse stated as he plopped down next to her on the grass a few days later, tossing a juice pouch her way. "If scoring doesn't work for me, then I'll run your future label. What are you doing?"

"Right. I'll keep that in mind…" she rolled her eyes, scoffing as he started pulling movies out of his backpack. "I'm making mixes that suit Chloe's vocals now that she has nodes. What are _you_ doing?"

"Just because we're in college it doesn't mean your moviecation is over. C'mon, scoot."

"Jesse, I'd rather claw my eyes out before watching your awful movies," she rolled her eyes.

"You saw the Little Mermaid last weekend!"

"Ryland was here!" she groaned, "I'm never watching movies with Bailey again."

"Don't be dramatic. And fine, we'll reschedule… So how are the classes going?"

"Well… classes are awful, and adding to the shift at the shop, the radio and the Bellas rehearsals which are always-"

"Are you guys ready for the Riff Off?" he asked, raising a brow.

"What the hell is a Riff Off?"

/

Apparently the whole point of a Riff Off was not preparing for it, and you also needed a big musical knowledge to compete in it, something Beca thought was actually pretty cool. If it weren't for the fact that she had mismatched the words and the Trebles had won. This of course, did not sit well with Aubrey.

After a good half hour of telling the girls everything she thought they did wrong (and glaring at Beca because Jesse just _had_ to point her out during his performance), she finally let the girls go home and Beca being Beca, wasted no time moving away from them. Her dorm was the furthest from the empty pool, and most of the walk she would be doing it alone, so when Chloe hugged her from behind and looped their arms together, she nearly screamed.

"Dude, you can't go around doing that," she tried to scold the girl, but Chloe was smiling so brightly Beca couldn't find it within herself to stay mad at the redhead.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to say… What you did back there was soo cool! I don't think we've ever harmonized like that before. We were in sync."

"Sorry I lost us the battle though."

Chloe laughed, waving her hand "Oh don't worry. We have a Riff Off at the end of every trimester," she smiled. "So how did you do that? Like… I've been a Bella since my freshman year and I haven't been able to come up with a song like that."

"I don't know, I just… feel the music and it… I don't know but it kinda speaks to me… And when Jesse started singing, I had to jump in. Besides, he absolutely hates _No Diggity_ , so I kinda had to do it," Beca shrugged, trying to hide her smile when Chloe bumped her shoulder with hers.

"He seemed to like it… and you."

"Oh not you too," Beca rolled her eyes "Can you keep a secret? He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend and we know each other from home. It just annoys Aubrey so we play it up," Beca laughed, missing the relief that crossed the redhead's face at the revelation.

"Oh okay… You do know Aubrey would totes make you run less laps if she actually knew that, right?"

"Nah, if she knows I actually made myself a friend, she would see I have a heart. I'd rather she thinks I don't have one," she laughed.

"I'm your friend," the redhead pointed out.

"You saw me naked, Chlo," Beca laughed. "And fine, you are my friend, but _you_ befriended _me_ , not the other way around. And not being your friend should be a federal crime."

"You are sweet."

"I'm _badass_."

"Right," Chloe laughed while rolling her eyes, "Can you show me more mixes? I liked the ones from the Treble party but I don't think I remember much from then."

"I wonder why," the brunette chuckled as Chloe gave her a light shove. "Sure, let's go."

The duo finally made it back to Baker Hall and Beca was relieved that her roommate seemed to be out for now, so she motioned for Chloe to sit on her bed as she set up everything.

"I like your room. The contrast between you and your roommate makes it interesting."

"Is that your way to call me messy?" Beca deadpanned.

"It's my way to say your roommate has no personality."

"Well, she hates the world. That has to be a personality trait, right?"

Chloe laughed, and Beca smiled as she quickly put on her headphones, searching for the right mash up to show the redhead. Once she found what she wanted, she played it and began twisting it with her board.

"I create a new bass line and lay up the tracks, then I figure- wait, I'm talking really loud aren't I?" Beca winced as she took off her headphones, Chloe laughing at her expression.

"Don't worry… mind if I listen to it?" Beca simply nodded before handing her the headphones, waiting patiently for the redhead's reaction. She didn't know why, but for some reason she wanted, no, _needed_ Chloe to like her music. After the song was over, Chloe finally took off the headphones and smiled brightly at her.

"I know I said it before but this is actually really good, Beca! You are incredible! Do you think this could be done in acapella?"

The brunette shrugged, "I could adjust it to make it work… I doubt Aubrey is going to agree tho…"

"Oh don't worry about Aubrey… I have a plan for that."

"Should I be worried?" she asked, and the sickly sweet smile she received should've told her not to do it.

"It depends… How much do you trust Lilly?"

"Oh god."

* * *

 **AN:** I like cars, and to be specific about them. And yes, Bailey's parents have enough money to buy their girls fancy cars. We'll make progress with Chloe, but she has to learn about Ryland first! Don't forget some feedback! -OHP


	5. Chapter 5

_Two updates in a week? Holy craaap! Holy crap!_

 _As usual, thanks to **sugarlandaddict23** for making this acceptable._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pitch Perfect. Sadly._

* * *

"Chloe! You need to be able to hit that last note!" Aubrey snapped mid rehearsal to the redhead, and Beca couldn't do anything but watch from the back of the group as the girl tried to get across that she _couldn't_. Their regionals performance was coming up in a few days, and Aubrey had turned the dictatorship up a few notches. She was always exhausted and had no choice but cancel her trips home for two weeks in a row in order to get things done.

"I can't Aubrey! Because of-"

" _Her nodes_ ," the rest of the Bellas finished and the blonde huffed angrily.

"Well, if you can't then someone else needs to solo."

"Beca should do it!"

Aubrey's head snapped towards the redhead so fast Beca was sure she pulled a muscle in her neck, because Chloe was basically pushing her to her death.

"Beca probably doesn't wanna solo."

"Oh I'll solo. If you let me pick a new song and make an arrangement."

In retrospective, Beca should've known that was not going to sit well with the blonde and after a few jabs and backhanded insults, the solo was assigned to Fat Amy, much to Chloe's dismay. Although truth to be told, she wasn't worried. Amy liked following Aubrey's rules as much as she did, so the Australian would probably do something to spite their leader.

Chloe promised her plan would go into full effect if they managed to move into the semifinals; and Beca wasn't sure if she wanted them to advance to save herself from Aubrey's wrath or wait for Chloe to do whatever it is she wanted to do and then deal with _that_ wrath. She can't figure out which one is worse, but in all honestly, both scenarios ended with Aubrey yelling at them ( _her_ ) for all they were worth.

 _One year, then I'm gone._

/

The next morning, Beca found herself sleeping in and having to run to catch up her only class for the day. She was on her way to her Intro to Philosophy class when her phone started ringing and she considered ignoring it until she saw it was her sister. And Bailey calling during school hours usually meant she had gotten in trouble and Beca had to get her out of it. How she managed to get a 4.0 GPA while landing herself at the principal's office any other week always baffled her.

"What up weirdo."

" _So… How bad would it be if I kidnap you right now from Barden?"_

"How… what? You are in Atlanta? No, scratch that… _Why_ are you in Atlanta when you should be in class?"

" _Yeah I skipped whatever… Look, I need to do a song and you are the only person I trust enough to sing in front of."_

"And you came all the way to Atlanta for that? You don't even like singing originals. Like ever."

" _Geez let me talk! You have all your equipment there. I wanna do it like, as legit as I possibly can and I trust you to do it. It'll be a demo of sorts. Also… could you do some vocals? To like… back me up?"_

"Bailey, what are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

" _I met someone really interesting the other day and they promised to help me out if I gave them a solid demo. Please?"_

Looking at her watch and realizing she was going to be late to her class anyways, Beca gave in.

"Okay, get over to my dorm… and you do know your car has a GPS that Elise will use to track you down right? Because the school will call once they notice you are gone."

" _That's why you gotta come pick me up from Hartsfield. I left my car in Franklin."_

"Ugh. Fine, I'm on my way."

Pocketing her phone, she did a quick jog to her dorm to retrieve her car's keys and drop her books, checking over Kimmy-Jin's schedule to make sure the girl was going to be out the rest of the weekend before heading out to pick up her sister. She knew that Elise would figure out Bailey was gone sooner rather than later and that she would get some of the wrath for, once again, covering for her but that's what siblings are for, right?

It took her a while to get to the terminal, since she wasn't very fond of driving around Atlanta, but eventually she found her sister sitting on her guitar case with a leg stretched over her carry-on and sipping from a Starbucks cup. She pulled up next to her and waited patiently for her to throw her stuff in the backseat.

"Are you going to tell me what's really happening or?" she asked as she started their journey back to the dorms.

"Nope, mom will get it out of you one way or another," Bailey gave her a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes, but conceded her point.

"And how did you fly to Atlanta on your own anyways?"

"I'm sixteen; I don't really need permission or a chaperone, Beca." This time, Bailey rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her cup.

"Alright, then how did you get the money for the tickets?"

"John."

Beca raised an eyebrow at that, smiling "So he knows you're here?"

"Of course, where do you think my car is? Or who drove me to the airport? Or who called the school to excuse my absence?"

Beca laughed because honestly, she shouldn't be surprised. Bailey has had John wrapped around her finger since they met when she was four. She was sure Elise still swooned over him being all fatherly to them. But that also got him in trouble, like now. Because of course he'd let the damn girl skip classes and give her money to fly out to see Beca. And it was only a matter of time before Elise found out.

They made it back to the dorm fairly fast and she started booting up her equipment, making an impromptu recording cabin in her closet as she eyed the song on her hands, recognizing the words.

"You… finished this?" Beca read on, impressed.

"Yeah... You had all the verses basically finished and I went from there. And I might have used one of your original samples I found back home to be my background. I adjusted everything so I could play it with my guitar… I even played some of it to my friend and they said something about making it cool and wanting a demo."

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"Beca, can you like… please trust me on this one?" Bailey pleaded, and Beca felt like she should probably pry some more, but decided to let it be for now.

They set out to work on the song, Bailey doing a few runs with her guitar and then her vocals before Beca layered down her own, and then they sat down to polish it. She liked working with her sister, it was easy and they rarely argued when it came to music, so getting the song done over the weekend would be a walk in the park.

/

It was long past six in the evening when they decided to take a break, and after a very long phone call from Elise letting them know there would be consequences when the girls made it home (read: Bailey being grounded for the next month without her car and Beca having to do all the house chores next time she went home) and then promising she would make sure her sister indeed flew back to Tennessee on Sunday, the girls went out to pick up some food, so they were surprised to find the Bellas sitting on her bed, Aubrey glaring at her from her spot on her desk chair.

"Bailes, can you give us a sec?" the younger girl nodded and simply took Beca's car keys before leaving the room.

"Care to explain to us why you missed rehearsal today?"

 _Right_ , she grimaced. They had rehearsal that afternoon that she had forgotten about. Not that she felt bad about it, since she had a very nice day with her sister and a finished track was on her computer waiting to be polished and sent back to Franklin, but still…

"Yeah, that was my sister. She had some… issues. I was not going to blow her off when she clearly needed me. Sorry," she half lied, and tried her best at looking like a worried older sister, but Aubrey wasn't having it.

"But it's-"

"Aubrey, she's _sixteen_ and flew all the way from Tennessee to see _me_. I was not going to leave my little sister stranded in Atlanta to attend rehearsals. I know I have a responsibility to you guys, but family will always come first."

She wasn't sure what it was, but she apparently said something right because Aubrey immediately calmed down and dragged the rest of the girls out, muttering something about Chloe catching her up in the morning. She honestly didn't care, because the prospect of hanging out with the redhead without Aubrey breathing down her neck was nice, and maybe then she'd be able to figure out her plans for the semifinals.

It wasn't long before her sister returned to the room, and the duo started working on their song again.

"So… Will they be here next year too?" Bailey asked as she sat down to create a rhythm on her drum pad, glancing at her sister.

"Uh… Aubrey is a senior, Chloe and Denise are juniors. Everyone else is a freshman," Beca shrugged.

"And who'll take over the group when they are gone?"

"I honestly don't know. Technically it should be either Chloe or Denise since they'll be seniors but don't quote me on that. I won't be here anyways," she let out a laugh when a pillow was tossed her way.

"But _I_ will, you suck sometimes Becs."

"If you wanna join, I'll put in a good word for you."

/

"So… that girl was your sister?" Chloe asked as they stretched after their cardio run. Beca had been late, and didn't have to be told twice when the redhead simply pointed at the bleachers. It was easier to run when she didn't have Aubrey berating her every other lap.

"Yep. She's my younger half-sister actually. She's sixteen."

"You guys don't look alike," Chloe stated. Bailey had dark skin and dark, almost black wavy hair, and was also taller than Beca. And while the younger Mitchell looked nothing like her sister, she inherited the Mitchell's steel blue eyes. It was a killer combo if you asked the boys from her high school.

"Yeah, she looks more like her mom. Same blue eyes and sarcasm though. She's a lot smarter too. Aubrey would love her I'm sure."

"Why?" Chloe asked, slightly amused.

"Kid plays soccer, so she actually likes running. I'm sure she would give the witch a run for her money. Also, she's better at the whole team work deal," Beca deadpanned and Chloe couldn't help but laugh, she just couldn't picture the sweet girl she met the day before actually challenging Aubrey, but considering she was Beca's sister, she wouldn't be surprised.

"She seemed nice when she introduced herself to us. And you _are_ smart by the way, just a bit lazy."

"She did what?" Beca asked, before rolling her eyes "You know what? I'm not surprised; she's a lot friendlier than I ever was."

"You're nice to me."

"Being rude to you is almost like kicking a puppy, Chloe. I'm not that evil, contrary to what Aubrey seems to believe," she gave the redhead a real smile, before transforming it to her usual smirk "Talking about Aubrey…Wanna clue me in on your master plan to use my songs?"

"Nope, but I found out that the semifinals are in Chicago this year. Benji is coming along working for the ICCA and I think we can rope him into helping."

"Assuming we can make it to them… I guess involving Benji makes me feel better. You won't land us in jail."

"We will qualify. You'll see."

They spent most of their special rehearsal in a playful banter, something she loved. Chloe was intriguing, and she liked spending time with her. She didn't remember the last time she was actually happy around someone that wasn't her family or Jesse, and she liked it.

"Where's your sister anyways?" Chloe asked once they were done, walking next to each other towards their dorms. The day was getting kinda gloomy, and Beca knew she needed to get back before it started raining.

"She was sleeping when I left. We are not morning people, I'll tell you that. She threw her boot at me when my alarm went off."

"You guys seem pretty close."

"Yeah… I think I was a decent sister when we lived back in Seattle. I liked visiting her and stuff. I stopped seeing her when her mom got married and then moved to Tennessee" Beca shrugged.

"But aren't you from Tennessee too?"

"Yeah…" Beca shifted slightly, since talking about the reason she ended up there wasn't something she liked to discuss, but somehow she knew Chloe wouldn't judge her. And she also knew that when she was ready to tell the Bellas about her daughter, the redhead would receive the news before everyone else.

"My mom died when I was fourteen, and I was supposed to come down to Georgia to live with my dad. I don't have a good relationship with him so I moved in with her and her family. We've been inseparable ever since."

"That's okay… She's your only sibling?"

Beca shook her head, "My dad has a son with his current wife but I don't see him much."

When they finally reached Baker Hall, the sky decided to open up, and Chloe sighed knowing she would be soaked by the time she reached hers and Aubrey's apartment.

"You can stay with us until the rain stops… If you'd like," Beca offered, unsure. "If my sister already introduced herself to all of you, I don't think she'll mind you hanging out with us."

"I don't want to interfere on your bonding time."

"Mitchell bonding time is the two of us sitting next to each other listening to music on our phones. If anything, you will force us to have actual conversations, now let's go Red, I got a new mix to show you."

They made it to her room, and just as Beca predicted, Bailey was sitting cross-legged on her bed, oversized headphones on her head as she wrote something on a notepad. She was distracted enough that she didn't see the hoodie flying her way until it hit her on the face.

"Dude! What the fu- Oh hey! Chloe right?" The girl stopped mid-sentence, glaring daggers at her sister, which caused the redhead to chuckle.

"Yes, I'm Chloe. I love sibling banters, makes me miss my own."

"You have siblings?" Beca asked as she sat on her desk chair, already looking for the new mash up.

"Three brothers, I'm the youngest."

"Oh what I would've given for Beca to be a dude… No, wait. You are almost a dude," Bailey deadpanned, laughing when Beca simply grunted and hit her leg "Case in point."

"Here, I think this is the best one yet. The songs go really well together and it should be easy to arrange the vocals," Beca handed the headphones to Chloe who decided to sit in between the bed's frame and Bailey, her legs pressed tightly to Beca's as a hand was placed on a thigh for balance.

The blush on the brunette was instantaneous and it didn't go unnoticed by either of her companions.

"So… I was thinking of getting some Taco Bell? I went to one last time and I'm sure I can find it without you," Bailey said as she stood up from the bed, putting on the hoodie Beca threw her way and slipping on her shoes "Chloe, would you like anything?"

"I'll have whatever Beca's going to have, thank you."

"Are you sure? Beca eats like a hangover frat boy," the girl looked at her skeptically before laughing as she dodged a pillow flying her way.

"I do not! Just bring in the usual and Chloe can pick from there. Get outta here," Beca laughed, but then sobered when thunder raged outside their dorm "Actually, you don't have to go."

Bailey simply laughed as she picked up Beca's keys and moved towards the door, "The rain let up, it's just thunder and it's not even that far from campus. I'll be right back," the younger girl gave them a salute before heading out, leaving the duo alone once again.

"I like her, she's funny" Chloe stated, chuckling as the brunette huffed "You know you love her, don't even act like you don't."

"Just because I love her doesn't mean I can't find her annoying," Beca replied, moving to pick up the notepad her sister discarded as Chloe sat on her desk chair, finishing the mix Beca made.

"True. And you were right; this one is perfect for the set. I'll get to work on it soon and let you know your part… Are you willing to solo?"

"I have no problem with that, just don't pull a Beyonce-level choreo and I'm good."

They were silent for a moment until Chloe caught a glance of Beca adding notes to her sister's writing, and she hopped on the bed, taking a look. "What is this?"

"A song. We've always done songs together, she's good with words and I'm good with music. I can give her a call letting out whatever it is that I'm feeling and she can make a song out of it, or she can send me some lyrics and I'll give them rhythm and music. We're a team."

"That's amazing; I didn't know you were so into this. I mean, I've heard your mixes and saw you DJ'ing but this is something else."

Beca chuckled at the redhead, but answered honestly, "I wanna produce music one day. Have my own studio… I'm moving to LA once the year is over to try and get a head start. Bailes actually wants to come to school and graduate so she'll join me afterwards. Hopefully by them I'll be at the very least doing work for a label."

Chloe thought about it for a second, before smiling at the girl, "You'll be huge one day Beca Mitchell, just don't forget about me when you are."

Beca smiled at this, her real smile, before glancing at the redhead, "You are too amazing to be forgotten Chlo." She saw the blush on Chloe's face and realized how that sounded, and was about correct herself when the door busted open and Bailey walked in carrying two bags of Taco Bell takeout.

"Did I interrupt something?" she smirked at her sister, seeing as both girls were blushing. Beca composed herself first, glaring at the girl.

"Did you speed all the way to the Taco Bell and back in the rain?" Beca questioned, noting her sister wasn't even gone for twenty minutes.

"No?" Beca's glare intensified. "No! It wasn't that far away and there's little traffic around campus, with the rain and all… And Taco Bell was pretty much empty."

"Taco Bell is never empty. And rain usually causes more traffic," Chloe deadpanned, earning herself a glare from the younger Mitchell.

"Jared works there," Bailey finally mumbled, and it was Beca's turn to laugh at her sister's blush, because of course she forgot about that.

"Who's Jared?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Jared Swanson, he Jesse's brother. He's a sophomore and she's had a crush on him since she was like twelve," Beca let out before bursting into laughter, her sister's shriek making it worse.

"I have not! Dude!" the girl's blushing intensified and Chloe couldn't help but laugh along with Beca.

"I swear, I don't even know why I love you," the girl huffed, angrily.

* * *

 **AN:** Jared Swanson looks kinda like Aaron Taylor-Johnson in my head. Thanks for the feedback guys! Chloe will meet Ryland really soon, don't worry! -OHP


End file.
